stickworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lyold
Lyold Blanchard jest pracownikiem Breeze Corp. Był jednym z tych, którzy byli odpowiedzialni za uruchomienie projektu Breeze. Jest stickmanem średniego wzrostu o kolorze jasno-niebieskim. Po incydencie w Breeze Corp. 2 razy drastycznie się zmieniał i coraz bardziej różnił się od człowieka. Cyborg left|150px Obecnie jest zaawansowanym technicznie organizmem cybernetycznym, żywa tkanka pokrywa endoszkielet. Jako endoszkielet użyto prototypowego endoszkieletu Xut'a-800. Większość organów zastępują samosterujące mechanizmy, jednak mózg w mniejszej części został zmodyfikowany. Jego układ pokarmowy jest uproszczony i jest tylko po to, aby żywa tkanka nie uległa rozkładowi, ma także utrzymać mózg, jednak i bez niego Mechanizm może dalej funkcjonować. Przeznaczenie Centralne Jednostki Kontrolnej niej jest do końca znane. Większość jego zadań zostaje przejęte przez Chip-800.Mózg traktowany jest raczej jako archiwum, w którym znajdują się dane, tak aby nie obciążać Chipa T-800. Chip T-800 jest nowym, ważnym element nowego ciała który steruje większą częścią endoszkieletu. Wprowadza on również różne dyrektywy, tak aby był pod pełną kontrolą swoich stwórców. Jego foto-receptory znajdujące pod twarzą skanują pojazdy, broń, czy nawet organizmy żywe. Potrafi walczyć wręcz (przy czym nie chodzi tutaj o znajomość sztuk walki tylko o zwykłe prymitywne użycie siły, połączone jednak ze szczegółowymi danymi o anatomii wroga zapisanymi w pamięci), posługiwać się wszelką bronią palną i energetyczną (karabiny plazmowe Kalarian), obsługiwać środki transportu datowane na wiele lat po jego produkcji. Aparat Mowy miał mu służyć jako narzędzie do kontaktu, aż do operacji strun głosowych, gdzie jego mniejsza wersja miała zostać wbudowana. W celu spożycia produktów, musiał zostać on zdjęty. Pozwala on na mówienie dowolnym głosem, który został wprowadzony do mózgu. Cyborg przez długi czas nie został jednak ukończony, nadal było widać części Endoszkieletu, przez co daje się go rozpoznać. Kalarianie próbowali go przechwycić i dokończyć jednak każda misja kończyła się fiaskiem. Aż do 1991 cel został zmieniony na likwidację Cyborga, potem sygnał zanikł gdyż cyborg został pojmany i sprzedany Breeze Corp. gdzie tam trwały badania oraz jego modernizacja. Zachowanie i relacje Lyold jako człowiek był pracowitym stickman'em, do tego stopnia, że często wiele rzeczy stawiał ponad wszystko. Wielu ludzi go lubiło, lecz on czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie paru przyjaciół z pracy. Był geniuszem, co wzbudziło zainteresowanie wśród wielu firm, choć na tamte czasy ludzie ze wsi mieli ograniczone możliwości to Lyold mógł osiągać wiele. Po incydencie stał się on bardziej leniwym i ponurym człowiekiem. Jako cyborg wszystko stało się mu obojętne i był bardziej agresywny. Rodzina Nieznane są jego relacje z rodziną, stracił on z nią kontakt po po opuszczeniu rodzinnej wsi. Pracownicy Breeze Corp. Lyold w Breeze Corp. miał bardzo wysokie stanowisko, co oczywiście wykluczało większość kontaktów z nisko postanowionymi naukowcami lub ochroniarzami. Szef Breeze Corp. uważał go za porządnego pracownika. Był bezbłędny, wysoce pracowity, więc w końcu stał się on jednym z założycieli Projektu Breeze. Gordon Lyold miał kontakty z Gordonem wiele razy. Był on jego szefem i pewnego czasu stali się kolegami. Obaj wiedzieli, że mają kontakt z Z-Man'em i nazywali go "naszym wspólnym przyjacielem". Z-Man W dzieciństwie Lyold wielokrotnie widywał Z-Man'a jak rozmawiał z innymi mieszkańcami wsi. Ten wywoływał w nim niepokój, aż w końcu Z-Man, po latach nieobecności podszedł do niego i zaproponował mu prace w nieznanym mu Breeze Corp. Historia Dzieciństwo i młodość Niewiele wiadomo o dzieciństwie Lyolda. Wiadomo że urodził się na wsi zwanej Smelann, w Ferii 12 grudnia 1901 roku. Studiował na uniwersytecie Pheneck, w StickWrick . Został on uznany za młodego geniusza, więc przeprowadził się do miasta i szybko znalazł dobrą pracę, którą porzucił na rzecz nowego i tajemniczego Breeze Corp. Propozycję dołączenia do korporacji przedstawił mu jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy Z-Man. Wtedy to też przeprowadził się do Nicksoft Co ciekawe, Lyold wkrótce staje się szefem kolejnej osoby powiązanej z Z-Man'em, czyli szefem Gordona. Incydent w Breeze Corp. (Project Breeze) Osobny artykuł: Project Breeze 'Incydent Godzina 20:15, 20 października 1940, Siedziba Breeze Corporation w Nicksoft. Jest konferencja BR40', która trwa już 25 minut. Prezes firmy Breeze Corp. zaczyna opowiadać o Projekcie Breeze. Lyold jest młodym pracownikiem Breeze Corp. jednak ma bardzo wysokie stanowisko, był jednym z "tych" którzy byli odpowiedzialni za thumb|left|Lyold podczas incydenturuszenie projektu. Projekt Breeze miał za zadanie klonować Stickman'ów które miały służyć do celów wojskowych, miał także ułatwić życie, nie wiadomo jednak jak. Podczas przemówienia komputery zaczynają wariować a klony zamieniają się w bestie-mutanty . Do Lyolda podchodzi nie znany mu stickman i każe mu iść za nim. Wchodząc do zamkniętego pokoju zastają 7 zabitych stickmanów i zniszczone komputery. Lyold po kilku minutach przyglądania się brutalnej scenie, wychodzi z pokoju. Próba zawiadomienia strażników lub kogokolwiek kończy się niepowodzeniem, głównie dlatego, że wszyscy dookoła nie żyją. Lyold traci przytomność. Po przebudzeniu przed swoimi oczyma ma bestię całą we krwi, która (jakimś cudem) go nie widzi. Pozostała mu tylko ucieczka, podczas gdy jest już blisko drzwi coś eksploduje wyrzuca go daleko na zewnątrz, Lyold próbuje jakoś się pozbierać jednak nie ma na to czasu, ściana przed nim zawala się. Odrzuca go. 4 lekarzy podchodzi do niego i opatrują oraz bandażują rany. Po otrzymanej pomocy dostaje od nich Colt'a oraz parę magazynków. Po powstaniu rozgląda się dookoła, stoi na środku placu i widzi wszędzie ruiny a wśród nich grupki ocalałych. Lyold postanawia sprawdzić rdzeń, tym razem dzierżąc w swoich rękach pistolet idzie na tyły kompleksu. Podłoga nagle zawala się i nasz śmiałek spada poziom niżej. Padnięty zostaje otoczony przez bestie. Zabija kilka z nich, jedna wskoczyła na niego i próbowało go zabić jednak jej głowa eksplodowała. Kiedy nasza postać wstaje ma przed sobą istotę w garniturze, która oznajmia, iż jest przedstawicielem rasy Kalarian a ich armia bestii podbije tę planetę, po czym strzela Lyoldowi w rękę. W tym momencie jest on w trudnej sytuacji, gdyż nie chce on się zapuszczać w inne części kompleksu aby szukać wyjścia a nie ma jak wspiąć się na powierzchnię. Lyold z nadzieją krzyczy o pomoc i w ostatniej chwili ochroniarz odnajduje go i rzuca mu linę. Nasz śmiałek wydostaje się z dziury i ranny nie chce już badać tego miejsca i dokonuje ewakuacji. Gdy znajdował cię w odległości kilkuset metrów zza jego pleców wybucha ogromna eksplozja, która zabija wszystkich na tamtym terenie. Przez kolejne dni Lyold wędruje przez lasy aż znalazła go ekipa ratownicza, która zabiera go i innych do najbliższego większego miasta. 'Po incydencie' 2 dni po katastrofie wjeżdżają do miasta i zastają je przeokrutnie niszczone przez bestie, kierowca próbuje zawrócić, jednak jedna z bestii nagle wskakuje na maskę jego pojazdu i przebija się przez szybę. Skacze ona w kierunku kierowcy i masakruje jego ciało. Pasażerowie wyskakują z pojazdu i panicznie uciekają w różnych kierunkach. Po ścianach budynków biegną kolejne bestie które po kolei wyłapują uciekinierów. Lyold'owi udała się ucieczka i znalazł schronienie w jakimś biurze. W środku znajduje go 15-osobowa grupka uzbrojonych ludzi. Ponieważ miał on swój pistolet to postanowili go zabrać. Po kwadransie biuro zostało zaatakowane, przez ogromną hordę bestii, partyzanci bronili się zawzięcie jednak jeden po drugim ginęli, bestii było mnóstwo a ich siła ogniowa spadała. Trwała paniczna, krwawa obrona jednak kiedy zostało ich jedynie 7 oraz zabrakło amunicji wybuchł chaos i obrońcy zaczęli uciekać. Lyold uciekł do okna, wnet skoczyła na niego bestia, oddał parę strzałów jednak wypadli przez okno z 4 piętra. Był on połamany, czołgał się jednak jakiś inny mutant dotarł do niego i udało mu się rozerwać jego ciało na strzępy. 'Nowy początek' Godzina około 06:00, 19 kwietnia 1941, Nicksoft. Lyold budzi się w ciemnym, pustym pomieszczeniu. Jest on przywiązany do jakiegoś oplamionego krwią stołu operacyjnego. Był on cały we krwi, oprócz tego jego skóra rozkłada się i jest zgniła, do tego ma dziwne plamy w niektórych miejscach. Czuje on wielką siłę, więc wykorzystuje on ją do wyrwania lin, które go krępują. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia widzi on bestiopodobnego stickmana, który wyglądał mu bardzo znajomo. Podchodząc do niego, jego thumb|Lyold jako mutant. UWAGA!! taka scena zabijania anty-terrorysty nigdy w jego życiu nie nastąpiła!oczy zaczęły świecić i zobaczywszy Lyold'a zaczął krzyczeć. Ten łapie go za gardło, aby przestał. Nagle zza drzwi wychodzą bestie z Coltami i zaczynają strzelać w kierunku Lyold'a. Lyold bez zastanowienia używa swoich zdolności i skacze w ich kierunku, masakrując je przy tym przeokrutnie. Nagle dobiega do niego wołanie o pomoc. Lyold po cichu otwiera drzwi, aby potem rozwalić je z kopa i rozszarpać kalarianina okładającego po twarzy jakiegoś stickmana. Wtedy Lyold okrada go z pieniędzy, strzela mu w nogę i ucieka. Następnie widzi on tamtego bestiopodobnego stickmana który oznajmia mu, że jest tamtym stickmanem, z którym poszedł do pracowni komputerowej. Wraz z nim ruszają w ucieczkę z tego piekła. W drodze stickman zapytany o jego imię odpowiada, że nazywa się Tomas. Wychodzą z ruin sali konferencyjnej i udają się na parking, tam widza samochód. Lyold wybija w nim szybę i wchodzi do niego. Wraz z Tomasem opuszczają te miejsce. Godzina 8:15, 20 kwietnia 1941, Oneipa. Lyold i Tomas po długiej podróży są już blisko Oneipy. W samochodzie jest już mało paliwa, więc postanawiają zatankować. Znajdują stację i tankują do pełna, Lyold spogląda na ludzi i odetchnął z ulgą. Ci jednak patrzyli na bestiopodobnych z obrzydzeniem. Następnie wjeżdżają oni do Oneipy i jadą do do siedziby Breeze Corp. Tam zastają tłumy protestujących. Po kilku minutach manifestu rozpoczyna się chaos i wszyscy walczą i strzelają do siebie. Nagle w całym mieście słychać syrenę alarmową więc Lyold z Tomasem ukrywają się w podziemnym parkingu. Ziemia zaczyna się trząść, Tomas wysiada z samochodu i idzie to sprawdzić. Lyold w radiu słyszy o gigantycznym tytanie chodzącego po ulicach pełnego cywili miasta. Zza rogu nagle wybiega przestraszony Tomas krzycząc, ze go widział. Lyold wyjeżdżą z parkingu i jedzie uliczkami, nagle zauważając tego tytana wychylającego się zza budynku. Przyjeżdżają czołgi, lecz zostają one zmiażdżone przez tytana. Lyold ostro zakręca i jedzie dalej. Jedzie on w kierunku lotniska, tam jednak jest za duży tłum i przez masę ludzi na swoją kolej aby wsiąść do samolotu, trzeba czekać wieki. Tomas zapytany o pomysł, podpowiada Lyold'owi, że mogą ukraść czołg. Lyold zgadza się na ten pomysł i wraz z towarzyszem kierują się na teren wojskowy. Za zasieków jakiś żołnierz zaczyna do nich nawalać z Thompsona. Lyold wyskakuje z samochodu, łapie go i rzuca nim o ścianę, łamiąc mu wiele kości i zabijając. Znajdują jednego Shermana. Lyold wsiada za kierownice a podjarany Tomas do wieżyczki. Z budynków, będących najprawdopodobniej sztabem, wyskakują kolejni żołnierze. Lyold ich rozjeżdża i ucieka. Tomas z laptopa dowiaduje się, że monstrum zostaje pokonane przez oddziały wojska. Następnie dyskutują nad dalszą trasą i decydują się pojechać do sklepu. Lyold włamuje się do jednego, który staje się dla niego kryjówką kiedy wojsko zaczęło ich gonić. Po tym jak walka żołnierzy z czołgiem się zakończyła, Lyold na zewnątrz zastaje ciała żołnierzy i brak czołgu. Tomas go zdradził. Lyold włóczy się po gruzach i zauważa samoloty które przybyły po ocalałych. Udał się tam, zostając bez podejrzeń wpuszczony na pokład. Dzień po Lyold nie zgodził się na leczenie choroby, przez co jego stan się pogarszał. Postanowił pomóc w odbudowie Oneipy gdzie także zamieszkał i zarabiał jako sprzedawca w małym sklepie. Był tam jednak narażony na atak bestii. 'Kolejny nowy początek' Godzina 13:00, 4 maja 1945, Siedziba Breeze Corporation na Losterri Lyold zostaje zaproszony na konferencję Breeze Corp. Został on uznany za zwolnionego po incydencie, co jednak wiąże się ze stratą jednego z najlepszych naukowców Prezes opowiada zaproszonym około godzinę, po czym pozwala gościom się przyjrzeć nowym "zabawkom". Jego uwagę najbardziej przykuł BEengineVVV i zaczął mu się thumb|Lyold podczas konferencji zakrył jak najwięcej swojego ciała aby ukryć dziwny kolor skóry.wydawać podejrzany. Znudzony już Lyold kupuje BHDfST zapewne za niższą cenę niż normalnie by kosztowało. Wszyscy goście nagle wyczuwają dziwny zapach. Wychylając się przez okno widać płomienie na samym szczycie budynku. On i parę jeszcze ludzi kierują się tam, tylko Lyold z nich wszystkich najbardziej się ociąga. Wchodząc na górę widzi on spadającego stickmana. Próbuje go złapać lecz gdy wyciąga rękę słyszy eksplozję i schody pod jego stopami zaczynają się załamywać. Będąc prawie na samej górze Lyold łapie się za jakiś pręt, z góry spadają odłamki i trafiają mu prosto w twarz. Po minucie przybywa ratunek, jednak ten nie może dostrzec zwisającego Lyold'a. Po odjeździe ratunku budynek wraz z Lyold'em zawala się. Lyold zostaje przygnieciony przez gruz i prawie wszystkie jego kości zostają zmiażdżone, w dodatku mocno krwawił. Przed jego oczyma wyłania się fioletowa postać która mówi coś w dziwnym języku po czym śmieje się i zabiera ciało Lyold'a ze sobą. Godzina nieznana, dzień nieznany roku 1945, miejsce nieznane Lyold budzi się, teraz znajduje się na stole operacyjnym w jakimś czerwonym pomieszczeniu. Jest on oślepiony przez światło emitowane przez coś znajdujące się nad nim. Czuje, że nie może niczym ruszyć, ani nic powiedzieć. Nagle czuje, że się porusza na jakiejś platformie. Wyjeżdża z pomieszczenia i teraz jest w długim metalowym korytarzu, nagle platforma zatrzymuje się i wielka piła mechaniczna odcina mu całe nogi i ręce, przy tym robiąc mu wielkie nacięcie w brzuchu. Rusza on dalej, zza mroku wyłania się mechaniczna ręka która wyjmuje mu większość organów. Po tym jedzie on do góry gdzie pojawia się w jakimś innym czerwonym pomieszczeniu, tym razem otaczają go trzy postacie, które są dla Lyold'a zbyt zniekształcone aby mu je rozpoznać. Jedna z nich pobiera jego krew, a dwie pozostałe robią mu nacięcie w głowie i wkładają mu coś w mózg. Lyold czuje, że to coś razi go prądem. Następnie podłączają mu do karku coś w rodzaju kabli i rozmaitych urządzeń, prowadzące z jakiegoś silnika, który zostaje następnie wmontowany w jego brzuch. Do tej samej rzeczy na karku później podłączają coś w rodzaju mechanicznych łopatek a do nich następnie mechaniczne ręce. Tak samo w przypadku silnika i nóg. Po skończonej operacji jeden z nich mówi "Spokojnie Lyold, przed tobą jeszcze wiele cierpień, między innymi usuwanie pozostałych kości, lecz po tym czasie zostaniesz najlepszym sługą i wojownikiem naszego pana!" ''Następnie wbija mu igłę i usypia go. ''??? Lyold zostaje przebudzony w komorze wypełnionej dziwną mazią, a do jego ciała jest poprzyczepiane mnóstwo kabli. Czuł się dziwnie, mógł poruszać kończynami jednak nie było to samo co przed przechwyceniem przez kalarian. Po chwili zorientował się, że jego przebudzenie to sprawka jakiegoś zwarcia, więc wykorzystuje swoją szansę ucieczki. Wyciąga swoją lewą rękę ku górze, która przebija elastyczną ochronę komory oddzielającą płynną maź od warunków zewnętrznych. Wychyla swoją głowę na zewnątrz i bierze głęboki wdech. Nagle słyszy głośny pisk a nad nim zapala się czerwone światło. Wszystkie kable się odłączają od jego ciała, a komora przechyla się tak, aby jej zawartość wypadła. Lyold spada na ziemie a wraz z nim breja która na się niego wylewa. Nasz śmiałek powstaje i spogląda na swoje odbicie na wypolerowanej, metalowej ścianie. Ten widok wywołuje u niego szok. Na miejscu jego prawej ręki jest jakieś mechaniczny endoszkielet, tak samo w przypadku lewej nogi. W jego brzuchu mieści się jakieś nieznane ludzkości ustrojstwo. Jego usta są zakryte aluminiowo-podobnym metalowym pudełkiem z którego wydobywa się jego nowy głos. Wtem poczuł, że jego głowa robi się ciężka i robi mu się ciemno przed oczyma. Miał już upaść kiedy poczuł się lekko a następnie w jego wizji pojawią się napis WCZYTYWANIE. To jeszcze bardziej zwiększyło jego przerażenie. Nie widział skąd to się mogło wziąć. Machał rękami przed siebie jednak najwyraźniej napis nie był zawieszony w powietrzu, lecz nakłada się na jego wizję. Po kilku minutach bezczynnego czekania wyświetla mu się informacja USTAWIEŃ UŻYTKOWNIKA... INTERFEJSU... GOTOWE!. Lyold słyszy kroki, najprawdopodobniej kalarian więc kryje się za ścianą. Dwa osobniki wchodzą do pomieszczenia i ze zdenerwowanie stwierdzają, że ich eksperyment uciekł. Zaczęli się zastanawiać lecz po zaledwie kilki sekundach biegną do Lyolda. Celują w niego karabinami, które zdobyli na StickPlanet i zmodyfikowali. Nie ma on się gdzie cofnąć, nie ma broni a przed nim są dwa uzbrojeni po zęby kalarianie. Mimo to pamięta, że nie raz udało mu się bez broni pokonać uzbrojonego przeciwnika. Więc i tym razem rzuca się na dwóch obcych. Trafiają go parę razy jednak tego po lewej nasz śmiałek łapie za twarz, którą następnie miażdży o ścianę. Ten drugi wyciąga nóż i krzyczy aby się nie zbliżał, lecz Lyold cieszący się rzezią, wyrwa mu nóż z ręki i łapie za obydwie górne kończyny, które po krótkim czasie wyrywa. Kalarianin ucieka krwawiąc na dwie strony jednak nasz oszalały bohater rzuca jego wyrwaną ręką, która została rzucona z taką siłą, aż przebija się wrogowi przez głowę i gardło. Lyold patrzy na ciała swych poległych wrogów po czym wybucha głośnym śmiechem, po czym krzyczy "Głupcy, nie macie pojęcia co właśnie uczyniliście, właśnie stałem się niepokonany, a waszego durnego pana sam zamorduje!" ''Bierze on w dwie dłonie obydwa karabiny zabitych kalarian i wychodzi z pokoju. Chodzi on po korytarzach bez żadnego skradania, tak jakby pan śmierci chodziłby po swoim domu. Cała baza kalarian jest utrzymana w chłodnej stylistyce i ostrych kształtach. Naglę zza rogu napotyka silny opór kilku oddziałów wroga, który najwyraźniej rozumie kogo ma pokonać. Lyold celuje z dokładna precyzją i nie zamierza nikogo oszczędzać, wiele pocisków trafianych w niego nic mu większego nie robi, co prawda czuje ból, ale nie ma on negatywnego ani pozytywnego do niego stosunku. Kalarianie masowo wychodzą zza rogów, z drzwi, od tyłu, z frontu a Lyold nadal stoi a z dwa karabiny umożliwiają mu strzelanie w różne kierunki. Nasz śmiałek niczym jeż cały w pociskach wchodzi na lądowisko. Widzi przed sobą parę myśliwców i jeden statek, a daleko przestrzeń kosmiczną, przed którą chroni niewidzialne pole siłowe. Z lewego i prawego balkonu rozpoczynają ostrzał oddziały wroga. Robi się gorąco kiedy do walki dołączają się jednostki z wyrzutniami rakiet. Lyold nadludzką prędkością ucieka przed ostrzałem, trochę obrywa i nadal ostrzeliwuje kalarian dwoma karabinami. Wchodzi on do małego statku po czym zamyka do nich właz. Znajduje on mostek po czym zasiada za sterami. Sterowanie nie sprawia mu problemu gdyż naukowcy kalariańscy zadbali o najlepszą wiedzę cyborga. Uruchamia silniki po czym odlatuje z lądowiska. Po chwili jego mały statek zostaje trafiony przez kalariańskie myśliwce. Z mostku może on także kontrolować wieżyczki więc bez problemu steruje statkiem i trafia w ścigające go myśliwce. Sprawdza on mapę i dowiaduje się, że cały czas znajdowali się na orbicie StickPlanet. Kieruje się on na powierzchnie i jednocześnie manewruje aby zgubić pościg. Jego statek stawał się coraz bardziej uszkodzony, jednak kalarianie musieli odpuścić kiedy wbijali się coraz mocniej w atmosferę. Niektórzy piloci jednak postanowili dalej lecieć i kontynuować ostrzał. Wszyscy mają taką prędkość, że ich statki są powoli spalane przy wbijaniu się w atmosferę. Lyold znajduje się w trudnej sytuacji i pozostają mu dwa wyjścia, albo zostać zestrzelonym przez kalarian albo rozbić się o powierzchnię StickPlanet. Ryzykuje on i daje maksymalną prędkość. Pojazd ogrzewa się do wielkich temperatur i zaczyna się rozpadać, jednak przeciwnicy znajdują się coraz dalej a ich ostrzał staje się nieefektywny. Lyold gubi w końcu pościg, jednak systemy na jego statku wariują i traci on kontrolę. Rozbija się o powierzchnię jakiegoś zbiornika wodnego. Po dwóch minutach odzyskuje przytomność, znajduję się w 75% wypełnionym wodą kokpicie statku a przed jego oczyma jest uszkodzona szyba. Zostały mu dwie minuty bez tlenu dlatego też zaczyna chaotyczni z całej siły uderzać prawą nogą o szybę kokpitu. Jest ona bardzo wytrzymałą jednak znajduje po jego prawej stronie karabin wzięty kalarianom. Bierze go po czym rozpoczyna serię wymierzoną w przednią szybę. Zostaje stłuczona jednak teraz cały pomieszczenie wypełnia woda, Lyold wypływa ku górze, patrzy za siebie i widzi tonące szczątki statku które znajdowały się prawie na dnie jakiegoś morza. Traci przytomność jednak tlenu starczyło mu na styk aby jego ciało samo się wynurzyło. ''Godzina 18:12 15 maja 1952 piaszczyste plaże w południowej Nerace Lyold zostaje wyrzucony na brzeg plaży w WCK, nie wie co ma robić znajdując się tak daleko od cywilizacji jednak został namierzony przez kalarian i musi się ich jakoś pozbyć. Ucieka z wybrzeża i biegnie przez rozległe obszary pustynne, dookoła nie widzi nic co by zdradzało obecność stickmanów. Po godzinie obok niego trafia pocisk a Lyold'a odrzuca paręnaście metrów dalej. W górze widzi transportowce kalarian, które lądują dookoła niego. Wysiadają z nich uzbrojone po zęby oddziały kalariańskie które go otaczają. Uciekinier zgubił swoją broń więc przyjmuje pozycję obronną. Dowódca rozkazuje zaatakować swoim jednostkom cyborga przy pomocy włóczni, które generowały impulsy elektromagnetczne. W jego stroną zrzucane są granaty dymne, po czym żołnierze jeden po drugim rzucają się do ataku. Z chmury dymu było słychać odgłosy walki które mieszały się z krzykami bólu wydawanymi przez kalarian. Batalia trwała 4 minuty, po czym dym i kurz opada, a na środku wyłania się tylko 6 postaci. Było to 5 z 30 żołnierzy, i Lyold trzymany przez 2 z nich. Wpadli oni na pomysł aby zaatakować masowo z przodu a od tyłu dwóch z nich złączy swoje włócznie ostrzami i zaatakuje cyborga. W ten sposób impulsy były o wiele mocniejsze, obrońca chciał zablokować atak ręką jednak dotknięcie ostrzy spowodowało u niego silne awarie i w tym samym czasie został zraniony przez pozostałych atakujących, po czym Lyold wyłącza się i upada na ziemię. Zostaję włączony na statku kalarian orbitującego wokół StickPlanet. Jest solidnie związany do krzesła i strzeżony przez oddział kalarian. Przed nimi stoi jeden z najważniejszych generałów kalarian, a za nim na ścianie jest mapa StickPlanet, przedstawia mu obecną sytuację geopolityczną. Kalaria znajduje się w stanie wojny z osłabionymi wielkimi wojnami stickmanami. Generał daje mu dwie propozycje - może zostać zabity a jego endoszkielet zostanie przeznaczony do badań nad innymi cyborgami, lub, za swoją ucieczkę , zostanie włączony do karnego batalionu, aż zdobędzie duże uznanie Verinsa Najwyższego aby służyć w Siłach Kosmicznych Kalarii. Wybiera to drugie po czym zostaje ogłuszony i zabrany do pokoju przygotowań do desantu. Zima Nuklearna '''''Osobny artykuł: StickWrick RPG 3 Lyold (już jako cyborg) został przeniesiony do schronu-krypty "Breeze Vault Teriando A" Środek nocy - do jego komory hibernacyjnej schodzi nadzorca schronu i przebudza cyborga. Jego systemy dochodzą do siebie, a następnie zostaje mu przedstawiona mu sytuacja schronu, w środku trwa krwawa obrona przed StickZombie oraz mutantami, część krypty zostaje zawalona, ochroniarzom kończy się amunicja a wielu mieszkańców nie żyje. Nadzorca wysyłał już wiele razy sygnały SOS, jednak nikt nie kontaktuje się z Teriando A. Zanosi się na to, że kres schronu jest bardzo bliski. Lyold ubiera się w swoje ubranie strażnicze i uzbraja się w strzelbę AA-12. Wychodzi z komory i kieruje się na pomoc. Wchodzi kina, jest ono zniszczone, na ziemi są gruzy oraz zwłoki i roi się tu od StickZombie. Kuca on i ogląda się za ocalałymi. Po chwili podchodzi do niego jeden z mieszkańców, Shixer, odchodzą razem szukać reszty żywych. Atakuje ich trójka zarażonych, Lyold odpycha jednego z łokcia i zabija dwóch strzelając ze strzelby. Wychodzą z kina i idą dalej, po drodze zabijając parę kolejnych zagrożeń. Przy wyjściu grupka stickmanów zastaje nadzorce, oznajmia on im, iż dalsza obrona nie utrzyma się zbyt długo, wymagana jest pomoc z zewnątrz. Siedmiu śmiałków w tym - Lyold, Shixer, Paul oraz Shadow dostają misję, której celem jest przyprowadzenie stosownej pomocy dla reszty schronu. Otrzymują oni wyposażenie, Lyold dostał długie i grube buty, które miały chronić go przed radioaktywnym śniegiem, pas na amunicję, BHDfST do łatwiejszego przeżycia na zewnątrz, czarny, długi płaszcz, chustę, szablę, pistolet Glock32C oraz amunicję. Grupa wychodzi przez właz do schronu, jednak w przejściu na powierzchnię stoi cała zamarznięta postać w pancerzu Breeze V6, przedstawia się jako Rex Scooter. Po krótkiej dyskusji wychodzą na zewnątrz. Do oczu Lyold'a pierwszy raz od wielu lat docierają promienie słoneczne, a ogromny chłód przeszywa jego ciało. Przed sobą widzi ruiny Teriando a obok niego jest tabliczka witająca w owym mieście, co świadczy o tym, że znajdują się na przedmieściach. frame|Lyold podczas zimy nuklearnej 28 lutego, duża część mieszkańców byłego miasta Teriando i okolic zbiera się na konferencji w galerii teriandckiej dotycząca przyszłości StickWrick. Nagle do galerii wbija oddział StickTopii i dokonuje masakry. Lyold chowa się za półką, jednak po chwili zauważa go nieprzyjaciel i rzuca w niego kierunku nóż, który go trafia. Ranny Lyold próbuje się bronić swoim rewolwerem lecz kolumna pod którą stał zawala się i zostaje zostaje przygnieciony przez gruz. Po 2 godzinach jego system dokonuje 14 restartu i udaje mu się wstać. Wyjmując nóż ze swojego ciała, zakrada się do patrolujących żołnierzy, jednemu podcina gardło a drugiego, który się na niego rzucił, łapie za dłoń łamiąc w niej kości, drugą ręką uderza i łamie mu kość promieniową, po czym kopie go w brzuch. Trzeci przychodzi z strzelbą SPAS 12. Lyold łapie za strzelbę a mutanta kopie w brzuch. Bierze jego strzelbę a następnie uderza nią o głowę przeciwnika, do momentu aż miażdży mu czaszkę. Drugi mutant wstaje i powoli odchodzi, ale Lyold, nawet nie patrząc, celują strzelbą za siebie i strzela raz, zabijając mutanta. W galerii zastaje mnóstwo zmasakrowanych ciał, ale go to nie interesuje. Wychodzi z galerii i rusza na lodową pustynię... lyoldcyborg.png|Lyold jako cyborg w StickWrick RPG 3 lyold_ucieczka.png|Lyold wychodzi z krypty LYOLDV2.png|Lyold w projekcie "Lyold V2" Kategoria:Stickmani Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Breeze Corp.